


a letter from me to you.

by mochi0cakes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, based off of a theory, post-act 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochi0cakes/pseuds/mochi0cakes
Summary: After the events of Act 4. He became all alone.





	a letter from me to you.

He wishes everything would be back to normal.

But it was unlikely, he knew it was unlikely. After all, it has already ended. 

After the club was "deleted", along with everybody, he was alone. And by default, he became club president. 

By being the club president, he knew everything. He knew what had exactly happened, the people who suffered because of it and most importantly, he knew there is someone else who also knows what happened.

They were the person behind the screen. They were probably the person who she wanted. It was them who "guided" him throughout the it all. He didn't exactly know who they are, except for the fact that they most probably can save them.

So, in a last-ditch attempt, he opened up a character file. It was his time to be a fucking hero.

_"Can you hear me?" ___

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the read!! 
> 
> this was inspired by a theory on reddit. which talked about the secret letter in monika's character file being from the protagonist. basically, after the events of act 4 (the normal ending btw). protag-kun was the ony one left, since he is the only one without the .chr, which automatically means he became club president, thus, gaining self-awareness. he uses this self-awareness to make a letter asking you to get the "special ending". 
> 
> again, thank you for reading!! ;;


End file.
